the brawling miko
by kid love
Summary: when kagome go's throgh the well for the last time what will happen
1. the beging of the end

** The Brawling Miko**

_ "Chapter 1: the beginning of the end"_

"SIT" "AGGGGGH" "Inuyasha that should teach you to anger lady kagome" "Yeah mutt that should teach you to mess my women "Kagome runs into the woods crying and saying sit.

00000000DAN000000000

"Dan do you think we'll have time to look at the higarashi shrine"

"Marucho I don't know if we will with the vexos of course if it's close we might be able to"

(Author note: kagome is in the feudal era right now and Marucho and Dan are in Tokyo right now right around the corner from higarashi shrine now here's Marucho)

"It's right around the corner Dan so let's go "

So they run around the corner and Dan stops in front of the shrine's steps

"Dang that's a lot of steps"

"I know come on Dan"

They run up the steps

00000000KAGOME00000000

Kagome runs to the well and jumps in when she climbs out of the well she hears voices outside the well house so she went outside of the well house and she saw her grandpa tell two boys stories about her adventure's and she thinks 'hey that short blonde one is about a little taller than shippo and that other brown haired boy is kinda cute wait I don't even know the boy what am I thinking'

00000000DAN000000000

'Whoa this guy has some pretty amazing stories hey that girl just come out of the well house WHOA and she's pretty to oh my god!'

"Excuse me um I think I'm going to go check something out "

"Well ok my boy but beware the Noah mask"

"Um hi what's your name I'm Dan and this is Marucho"

"Hi I'm kagome nice to meet you"

She sticks out her hand

"Well aren't you going to shake my hand "

Dan gets out of his stupor 'god what an idiot I am I was just staring at her wasn't I' "huh ya sorry" he shakes her hand

00000000kagome00000000

'his hand feels so right in mine WHAT KAGOME YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM HOW CAN YOU THINK SOMETHING LIKE THAT but I mean oh he stopped shaking my hand I should probably let go of his hand now' she lets go of his hand

000000000dan000000000

'it's too bad I liked the way her hand felt smooth soft but scared like she's released many backugan but in this dimension they don't fight with backugan she must be a warrior then but what weapon oh I should probably stop staring though she has the most perfect sapphire eyes beautiful full plump pink lips and beautiful free flowing black hair'

000000000kagome00000000000

'he has just the most beautiful brown eyes and really cute brown hair and the way he's dressed shows off some of his muscles and oh my god what am I thinking I just met him' "Sorry about that didn't mean to stare it just…."

"It's ok I'm sorry for staring to its just that you're so….."

"Uh well I think I should get going good bye maybe we'll see each other agin" kagome runs to her house

0000000DAN000000

'Ya I hope so too'

**Well that's it for the chapter there will be more chapters I just have to right them ta –shessy and kags**


	2. the middle of the end

** The brawling miko**

0000000DAN0000000000

"DAN DAAAAN" "Huh oh sorry marucho "'damn she's really hot 'Dan watches kagome run off to her house

00000000000KAGOME0000000000

"MOM I'M HOME'' ''oh hello sweetie we weren't expecting you home so early I…'' ''SIS your home ''yeah you little squirt now get over here and give your sister a hug'' '' k sis'' (**author note: first of all, all author notes are going to be in bold unless said other wise and second of all I'm going to have it also be a dragon ball z cross over to**) kagome gave souta a hug then she went up to her room and took a nap

00000DAN0000000

' god I just can't get her out of my mind she's is so beautiful she is just starting to get her curves and she has yet to lose her childish beauty I hope it never leaves her'

**Sorry it's so short guys I have a mad case of writers block so sorry-seeshy and kags**


	3. the pretext to the end

**The brawlling miko chapter 3**

000000000000kagome0000000000 0000

"ahhhhhh that was a good nap" "kagome dinner" "yes mama" kagome walks down stairs 'that boy Dan was his name right he was so cute and that other boy marucho yeah that was his name marucho he was just like a modern version of shippo I hope Dan isn't-' "kagome my girl what took you so long to get back this time?" "Inuyasha is a jerk" "sis you're kidding right inuysha's awesome" 'no when he cheats on you every chance he gets' "sure whatever you say souta" kagome says between clenched teeth.

000000000000dan0000000000000 00000

_Dan heard someone moan his name in pain or pleasure he didn't know when he looked up from the passionate kiss with the girls lips what he saw shocked him to no end he saw the shrine maiden kagome 'HOLY CRAP WHEN THE HELL DID I GET WITH HER!?" Dan sees kagome turn over into his chest "never forget what I told you Dan" what did you tell me my love?" "don't go into the w- "_DAN WAKE UP NOW" screamed marucho Dan bolted up out of bed he looked down and saw he was wearing a pair of sweat pants and nothing else then he looked down at his bed there was nothing there but his crumpled sweaty sheets and blanket. "what time is it marucho?""Hmmmmmm lets try 5-6 in the afternoon damn you must have had one hellva dream" "you can say that again I was – you know what never mind I'll tell you later" "k just don't forget this dream like you do all the other ones you say you're going to tell me later "'trust me marucho I won't forget this one' I think

00000000000000kagome00000000 0000000

"_NO DAN DON'T GO IN THERE DON'T GO HE'LL KILL YOU " "what are you talking about kaggy-chan" a five year old Dan says to a six year old kagome "the evil man in the tree he'll kill you if you go into the well house" "what man in the tree kaggy-chan there's nobody in tree -" "NO DAN NO LET HIM GO YOU MONSTER" all of a sudden a black ball like thing appears in Kagome's hand it has light blue lines in it " SUYAMA LETS BRAWL" – _I wake up right before the thing in my dream hits the ground I go to my closet and get my school clothes 'it's been three days since I've been back I can go to school for a few days and go back to the feudal era ' "SIS GET DOWN HERE FOR BREAK FEAST"

**ME: SORRY ITS SO SHORT GUYS IVE BEEN BUSY LATWLY AND TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH DIDN'T REALISE I HAD THIS TILL TODAY LOOKING FOR MY FIRST CHAPTER SO I COULD I MAKE SOME EDITS I DIDN'T FIND IT AWELL THAT'S ALLRIGHT HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT**


End file.
